Future Shock
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Chief crash lands to find that he has traveled back in time. To the year 203! He meets a young girl named Nafalis we agrees to help him and is a skilled fighter. But when a dictator threatens to hurt the town, Chief steps up to the plate. But Nafalis refuses to stay behind. Will Chief be able to get back to his own time and protect Nafalis along the way? Read on to find out!
1. Blast to the Past

**I had this idea randomly after reading a Halo crossover with Phineas and Ferb. (It's amazing by the way, you should check it out). And the idea of Master Chief and a kid became a liking in my head. Although, she's a teenager (thirteen actually). And is also my favorite version of my OC I've come up with (her name is Nafalis in case you don't know). This version is also the closest to the original idea I had for her.  
This story is a time travel story just so you know. You'll figure the rest out later. The beginning is kind of like the crossover I read. At least, with the whole wormhole thing, but you don't see it from Cortana and Chief's point-of-view, you see it from hers. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The moon shone brightly over the small town of Sicawan. Two small children, a brother and sister, ran through the town giggling with each other before entering their house where the candles lit up the kitchen and small sitting space. A few candles sat unlit in their owners' windows and a slight breeze entered the houses and the candle sticks rattled against the windowsills they sat on, the lit candles' light flickered at the wind's attempt to blow it out. A few more candles were blown out as more families decided to sleep. By the time the moon had come up above the mountains to the east every single house was dark. All except the tiniest house the sat by itself by the river, this house stayed lit with one candle sitting on the kitchen windowsill. Being a bit farther from the town the small light did not bother any of the sleeping families whose breathing was beginning to slow down to the rate of rest.

Said small house had one bedroom, tiny sitting room, and kitchen. The bedroom had barely enough room for the bed and small chest that rested near the end of it. Inside the chest were resting clothes, day clothes, and rough leather clothes made for hunting, although they were much to big for the house's owner. The sitting room had two chairs, a table, and a box with five different books. In the kitchen was a stove, sink, a small place to cut, and a little table to eat at. Lots of the children spent their time playing around this house and learning from the girl that lived there. She taught them what she could offer to teach them at such young ages.

The young girl to whom I am referring too is named Nafalis. Nafalis is a very graceful person. She is also kind, brave, and soft spoken. Nafalis doesn't talk much, but she is not afraid to speak the truth, even if it hurts. Although, she is prepared to lie if she has too. Nafalis, age thirteen, is very wise for her age and is a fantastic fighter. No one knows where she comes from or how she got here. All they know is that she was very helpful in the dry season when food was scarce and taught their kids how to hunt and defend themselves. And in the war that was consuming the land, they may need that knowledge. Although, they do not agree with the stories she fills their heads with. Nafalis doesn't tell stories often because the parents do not like them, but on nights when wolves howl and the children shake with fear, she lets one slip through her lips.

Although, tonight no wolves howled and every child was sound asleep in their beds. This left Nafalis with some time to herself. She sat on the roof of her small house and looked up at the large moon of their land. This land does not have a name, which Nafalis found odd, but it was very colorful and the people in it were kind. Well, everyone except for that horrible dictator and his men. I'd tell you his name, but no one speaks his name. It is considered a curse to say it and if you do you will live a most unhappy, and dreadful, life. So I shall not speak it now.

Nafalis stood up and looked over as something streaked across the sky. It was quite large in size by what Nafalis could tell and covered in fire. She narrowed her eyes and hummed in thought. She turned to the village. When she came here the people were afraid of her, called her a demon and a witch. But once they came to trust her and she taught their children she had come to care for each and every one of them. She felt like this town's protector, and thought it her job to discover what the thing was and make sure it wasn't a threat. Nafalis grabbed onto the roof's siding and flipped onto the grass below without a sound.

She opened her door and reached up to the wall beside her to snatch her swords. She attached them to her back and quickly blew out the candle. Darkness filled the room and she silently shut the door as she walked out. She paused a moment to glance over to the village before looking over at where she had seen the thing land. She narrowed her eyes again. Whatever this thing was it had better not bring her town harm, for if it did it would have to face her wrath, and the wrath of this particular teen was not something anything, or anyone, would want to face. Nafalis took a deep breath and towards it. Her feet made no sound as it made contact with the land on the other side of the river and she continued running.

...

Nafalis stopped in her tracks and looked up at the huge hunk of metal that lay before her. Smoke came off of it as if it were a flame, although none were lit. Nafalis narrowed her eyes curiously. On the edge it read: _Dawn_. She wondered if that was supposed to mean something. She shrugged and decided to get closer. Her feet and legs pushed her forward towards the metal - um, thing. She stopped and ducked behind a rock as a figure walked out of the smoke. She poked her head over to look at it. It appeared to be a metal man with a mirror for a face. She narrowed her eyes again in thought. No, it was a suit and a mask. But they looked so strange and far beyond anything Nafalis had seen in her short, but well lived, lifetime.

Nafalis took a deep breath and took out her swords, although she knew that they wouldn't do any damage, but they made her feel safer as she stood up. The metal man turned to face her and took out a weapon, which he aimed at her. Nafalis didn't even flinch as he did so, but instead stared at him with no fear in her eyes. They stayed like that for a long moment, just staring at one another. Neither one dropped their weapon or dropped their gaze. Nafalis knew a true warrior when she saw one, and this was it. He held his weapon with such precision it almost looked graceful, he didn't flinch or look away, but most importantly he didn't fire his weapon. The reason this made a true warrior is because he didn't know if she was a threat or not, so he did not fire, or throw, his weapon.

Nafalis narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her swords, showing she did not want to be an enemy and was friend, not foe. The metal being didn't move and this worried Nafalis a bit. Was he waiting for her to lower her guard so she could be shot? Nafalis wanted to raise her swords again, but knew that it would only make things worse if he wasn't going to shoot her. The being tensed for a moment before lowing the weapon and attaching it to its hip. Its hand rested on the weapon, asking her to sheath her own weapon. Even though she didn't want to, Nafalis sheathed her swords and set her arms at her side. The being took its hand away from the weapon and headed over to her. Nafalis tensed as he stood only five paces in front of her.

He was at least seven feet tall, and he was either extremely well built, the suit made it seem that way, or both. For a moment they stood studying each other in silence. Both recognized the other as warriors with standerds and as friends, not foes. The man took two respectful steps back and nodded to her. Nafalis nodded back. A man of few words, interesting.

"My name is Nafalis," she told him.

"Call me Chief," he told her. Nafalis nodded and looked towards what he had come in. She gave him a raised eyebrow. "My ship crash landed. What planet am I on?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. What planet? Was this man nuts?

"Planet? Why, Earth of course. Where else?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. What was he talking about?

"What year is it?" he asked quickly. Nafalis took another step back, something wasn't right, not right at all.

"The year 203," she answered. "Why are you asking such questions? Are you some sort of traveler of time?" Chief shook his head and walked away without saying anything else. Nafalis narrowed her eyes. Something about him sent shivers down her spine, she felt somewhat connected to this man, and this made her conclude to follow him. So she did. Chief did no protest as she walked behind him into the woods. "You're going the wrong way." Chief stopped and turned to face her. She had her arms crossed and a blank expression covering her features.

"If you go that way you'll run into the dictators guards and you'll find yourself in a cell with your armor being ripped from your person. If you wish to stay a secret from the world until you figure this out, come with me." Chief didn't question her as she turned and walked away, but instead decided to take her up on her offer and follow her to where she lived. She turned to face him and he took a step back. "You will not be a threat to my town, will you?" Chief shook his head. "Good." And with that she continued to lead him to her home.

...

Chief looked at the small town before him as Nafalis walked into the small house. She didn't really like him, he sent shivers down her spine that told her to kill him on sight. But he had set himself up as a friend, so she would treat him as such. She thought a moment. He was going to attract to much attention in that suit of his. He'd have to remove it and wear something else for the time being. She walked out of the house and saw him still standing where he had been two minutes ago. She grumbled to herself. He wasn't going to be easy to have as a friend. Hopefully it wouldn't last to long.

"Chief," she said. He turned to her as she walked up to him. "All right, I can allow you to stay here. Under one condition, you cannot wear your suit. You'll attach to much attention with it. You can take it off, yes?" Chief didn't respond. He didn't even nod. "Well? If you don't I'll have to send you on your way." Chief still said nothing. Nafalis glared at him for a long moment. His shoulder moved irritatedly before he nodded. "Good. Come on." She led him into her small house and told him to wait a moment as she walked into another room. Nafalis walked out with the leather clothes that were much to big for her.

"These should probably fit you," she told him. "So, how do we remove this armor exactly?"

* * *

**That's all for now. I may or may not continue this story. It depends on how many views, reviews, and followers I get. But, let me know. I may continue it anyway because I will want to, but I don't know. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Lessons

**Ok, I got a review on the last chapter pointing out two flaws in my story. After reading this review I went and re-read the chapter. I noted the flaws and used them to improve what I had already decided to have as a fact in my story. In this chapter there will be character development and I will put that review into account. I hope the reviewer is reading this and is giving my story another chance.**  
**Also, at the end of this chapter I will be doing what the author of the crossover I mentioned before did and ask two questions that will allow my readers to have an OC in my story. If you want to know more you can read the Author's note at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The light from the sunrise shown through the windows of the small house and lit it up brightly, as if to say good morning. But Chief did not believe in such fantasies though, he knew that it was just because the Earth spun to allow the sun to 'set' and to 'rise'. He forced down yet another yawn as he rose from where he sat. Removing his armor had taken the entire night and neither of them had gotten any sleep. Although, Chief wasn't quite sure where Nafalis, as she called herself, had gotten the right tools and knew how to do it without much instruction. Chief decided it didn't matter, he had bigger problems at the moment. Such as being thousands of years in the past and having no idea where Cortana was.

His thoughts where interrupted by two children running into the room. He looked down at them and they both stopped in their tracks and stared at him in surprise. Before him stood a young boy and girl, and he guessed they were under ten years of age. The boy was blond with bright blue eye. He wore something the resembled jeans and a shirt of the color black. The girl had black hair and blue eyes, her hair was up in two pigtails. She wore the same as the boy next to her. The boy walked over to Chief and looked him over for a moment before speaking. Chief was surprised to find that they weren't speaking English like Nafalis had when she met him. Chief blinked again. What were they saying to him?

The door opened and Nafalis walked inside. She looked down at the boy and interrupted him in the same language. Both children turned to her as she told them something. They nodded and ran out of the house. Chief looked up at Nafalis in question. Why was it that she spoke English but they did not? Chief narrowed his eyes at her, what was she hiding? What piece of the puzzle did Chief have to uncovered now? Nafalis crossed her arms over her chest and gave Chief a stern look. He was taken aback by the look, as it closely resembled the one Cortana gave him often.

"That is not important, what is important is that I teach you the language, and soon too," she said. Chief scoffed to himself. Not important? Any bit of information was important. Nafalis shook her head and sighed quietly. "You are obviously a trained soldier from young age, as I am. But you will have to learn that not everything is important, and not everyone thinks like a soldier. Try to remember this. And I will teach you the language in the afternoon when the children are busy doing chores and such to bother us during said teaching. For now, you will have to interact without talking to them. If one of the kids ask you a question I'll tell you." And with the Nafalis left to play with the children.

Chief couldn't help but smirk. This kid could command a fleet with ease, and they'd probably listen to her too. There was some talking outside and Chief's curiosity got the better of him, so he walked outside. Over by the creak Nafalis was teaching three children how to fish. It was the boy from earlier with two extra boys. Chief wondered if she was like a second mother to the children here. As he stood there and watched she somehow started to remind him of Halsey. He smiled a bit at this, but it was quickly gone. Someone tapped on his thigh and Chief looked over to see the little girl from earlier.

He kneeled down to her hight and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and pointed towards the town in question. Chief looked over and thought a moment on what she was trying to say. His thought were interrupted before they even started though by the little girl tugging on his arm a little. In his mind it clicked. She wanted to show him the town. He heard Nafalis laugh and he looked over. She was smiling over at them. Nafalis said something to the little girl and he heard his name mentioned. And by that I mean the word chief of course. Nafalis nodded for him to go with her. Chief stood up and looked down at the girl. She smiled a huge smile and giggled happily.

She took Chief's hand in hers and led him towards the town. Everyone stared at him in surprise at his entrance to the town. The adults backed away from him with a look of fear and caution on their faces. A few children who were running around the town stopped and looked up at him. The little girl said something with his name in it. The other children smiled and ran over saying things. The little girl stopped their talking and said something to them. The all nodded and smiled up at him. A few of them grabbed his arms and pulled him along with them.

Chief stopped and blinked in surprise. Many children were running around in a small open space and playing with each other. One of the boys tackled someone and they all laughed. As soon as Chief walked in silence filled the place. The little girl said something, intruding him he figured, and adding something. Most likely telling them that he didn't speak their language. They all nodded and walked over to him. Chief sighed and sat criss-cross on the ground. The kids and tilted their heads at this and sat the same way. Many of them figured it out instantly, but the younger ones had a hard time with it. Chief found it humorous, but he didn't smile.

With all the silence a few adults walked over to check out what was going on. Chief ignored them and thought a moment. It seemed that they were going to copy what he did, so maybe he could, without words, teach them a game or something like that. Chief thought about a game he used to play that wouldn't get them hurt. Such as king of the hill, everyone got hurt in the game. Chief always won that game with ease, and he enjoyed it. But he didn't think these kids would like it. That and it wasn't a game he could explain without words.

Chief spotted a small round object in a boy's hands. It looked almost like a baseball. Chief smirked. Now this was a game they could play. He reached out towards him and moved his hand in question at the ball. It took a moment for the boy to figure it out but he soon handed him the ball. Chief nodded a thank you and stood up. One of the kids went to follow him but Chief put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. She nodded and sat back down. Chief grabbed one of the kids by the shoulders and pulled him out. The kids watched in wonder as he did this to all the others that would allow him too.

In the end Chief had about twenty kids in a circle. He took a spot and sat down. They all stared at him in silence as he fiddled with the ball. When Chief was young Halsey would get a bunch of the young spartans and sit them in a circle, just like this one. She told them it was to practice their timing and reaction time, but Chief knew she did it to spend time with them. He knew she loved her spartans, and she always would. Chief broke himself out of his thoughts and looked around the circle at all the kids looking at him.

Chief set the ball on the ground and rolled it over to one of the boys. He raised an eyebrow as Chief as he picked it up. Chief made the rolling motion again and gestured to all the kids. The boy thought a moment and rolled it over to someone. Chief nodded an approval to him. The ball rolled over to someone else and this continued for a long time until it came back to Chief. He than picked the ball up and tossed it to the someone. They picked up the cue quickly and tossed it to someone else. This continued again until it came back to Chief.

He than took the ball and tossed it back to someone. They missed it and fell backwards. The children laughed at this as the child ran to go get it. Chief found it in him to smirk. They sat back down and tossed it to someone else. Chief watched as the ball went from one kid to another. He blinked and looked around as more and more children joined the group. Someone shouted something and the ball smacked into Chief and landed in his lap. They all giggled at this. Chief picked the ball up and tossed it around the circle.

"How did you do that?" Chief looked over his shoulder to see Nafalis walking over to him. The three boys that were with her ran over and joined the circle. He raised an eyebrow as she looked around the circle. "I haven't gotten them to all play a game together like this in forever, and you manage it in under half-n-hour. What are you, magic?" Chief shrugged. Nafalis chuckled and said something in the other language. The kids all made disappointed noises and ran off into the town. "It's afternoon, time to start your lesson." Chief stood up and followed Nafalis back to her house to start learning the language.

...

Chief rubbed his forehead and turned to the river where Nafalis sat. She had picked out a book she would help him read so that he could learn the language better. So far he knew the words for hello, goodbye, I'm sorry, thank you, yes, and no. But other than that he would have to learn while she taught him to read the book she picked out. She was a very good teacher in his opinion. She was patient, kind, and very strict. In short, Chief liked this kid. He walked over to her and sat criss-cross next to her. She glanced over to see who it was before looking back at the water.

"Where are we?" he asked. "What is this town called?" Nafalis looked over at him. He was staring at the water, waiting for her answer. She looked back at the water as well and thought on her answer a short moment.

"The town is called Sicawan, and if you wish I have a map I could show you, perhaps they will help," she offered. Chief nodded with a slight grunt. "Wait here." Nafalis stood up and walked back to the house. Chief eyed her movement out of habit for a short moment before turning back to the water. He wondered what language she was speaking and how she knew English. According to history the English language hadn't been invented yet. He looked over as Nafalis sat down next to him and handed him a rolled up piece of paper. Chief unrolled it and looked at it. Be blinked. It just looked like a bunch of shapes, but the one at the top was hard to misplace, even for him.

"Michigan," he murmured. She looked at at him.

"Pardon?" she asked, confused. Chief looked over at her.

"Michigan. It's place in my time. That shape, right there?" he said, pointed to a shape. She nodded. "That's Michigan." Nafalis nodded again.

"Ah, I see," she said. Chief nodded and handed her the map. Nafalis stood up and took it back to the house. Chief stood up and looked towards the sun, which was starting to set in the west. He decided to follow Nafalis back to the house. When he entered Nafalis was sitting on the ground. She set something on the small table and looked up at him. "You do eat, right?" Chief nodded. "Right, of course. All I have is fish, I hope this will suffice." Chief nodded and sat down on the ground with her. Nafalis had lit the candles in the sitting room and she handed Chief a fish. "After dinner we can start on that book, ok?" Chief nodded.

"All right," he said. Chief had never had fish before, so this would be quite interesting. He looked up at her. He guessed that something he had done seemed funny, for she started laughing. He raised an eyebrow. Nafalis smiled at him and her laughing slowed.

"You look like you're scared of it," she said. Chief glared at her, but this seemed to only make her laughed harder than before. Chief rolled his eyes. Her laughing turned into a chuckle. "Ok, I'll stop." Chief thought a moment before looking up at her.

"mulţumesc," he said taking a bite.

"cu plăcerem," she responded with a proud smile.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Anyway, more of the explination will be in a few more chapters for Nafalis and such, but that's that language logic done. Now, about those questions I told you about. I will do two, one will be for minor OCs and one for Major. Minor will be OCs that you may or may not meet but will be mentioned, and Major OCs will be ones that will be interacted with. Minor questions will be on facts of halo (because you can look them up, and that's ok). And major will be on plot guesses. So, here are the questions:  
**

**Minor OC: What was Master Chief's team of Spartans called?  
**

**Major OC: On the list below pick which sentence you think Chief will learn to say in their langauge:  
**

**1) I do not speak your language  
2) Call me Chief  
3) It's nice to meet you.  
**

**Please tell me your answers in a review. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Raid

**First off the answers to the minor question was Blue Team. Congrads to Dr1ft3r0I for answering that one. The Major question answer was 'Call me, Chief'. Congrads to Niczilla for answering it. (I'm sorry Nukeman, your answers were correct but I have no way of responding to you.) Anyway, this chapter has most of the action in it and whatnot, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I will have another question at the end of this. Enjoy.  
P.S. Italics means Nafalis is speaking in the other language. But I'll only have that if what they're saying is important.  
**

* * *

Nafalis sat by the edge of the creak and stared into its waters. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right. But she couldn't quite place her finger on why she felt this. She looked up as three birds flew into the forest and a mother doe and young faun followed them. Nafalis narrowed her eyes. What was going on here? She looked forward. Something on the horizon was moving. She squinted her eyes and stared a long moment, trying to make out what it was. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. Soldiers, the dictators soldiers were headed their way! She turned around and ran to go get Chief. She would need his help to get everyone out before they raided the town. She decided to check the 'children's circle' first. He had been there yesterday at this time, so she might find him there again today.

"Chief," she said standing behind him. He turned around to face her and gave a worried look. Obviously he could tell something was worrying her, and that it was serious. She looked down at the children. _"I am sorry, but I need to take him away." _She told the children. They all sighed and went to go play. Chief opened his mouth to ask something, but Nafalis interrupted him. "No time, come on." Nafalis turned around and started to walk away, after a short moment Chief came up next to her, walking at the same pace. All of Nafalis's movements were strained, and she knew it was clearly obvious she was in a hurry. But if she ran everyone would get worried, so she would have to take it slow.

Once on the edge of the town Nafalis grabbed Chief by the wrist and pulled him into a run, and in one smooth motion Chief matched his pace with hers. Nafalis let go as he came up right beside her and she led him to the creak. Chief said nothing as she pointed to the horizon. Chief was silent as he peered into the distance. He let out a quiet gasp and turned to her. Nafalis didn't look back, she simply stared into the distance.

"I knew they could come," she told him as she looked at the ground. "I just hoped that it would be when they, the children, were older and we could protect the town. But they are too young to do so, and I am just one person, there is no way I can hold them off, even if you were to help me. The only option is to get everyone out of the town and away from the soldiers. I know a cave where we can hide them. Will you help us?" Nafalis turned to look at him as she began the last sentence to find that he was now looking at the horizon in thought. Her heart sunk as his expression, he looked extremely skeptical, as if he was doubting he should help them. He turned to her.

"I was trained with the soul duty to help humanity," he said in a calm, almost dry, voice. "So yes, of course I will help you get them to safety." Nafalis got a huge smile. No one she had ever known in her entire life ever helped her with anything. She was always helping someone else, never the other way around. Nafalis found herself hugging him, much to Chief's surprise. The sight was almost laughable, seeing as Nafalis is 5'4 and Chief is quite nearly 7ft.

"mulţumesc Chief!" she said as she took a step or two away from him, seeing his expression of surprise (even though it quickly faded). "You have no idea how much this means to me!" Nafalis was a bit surprised as Chief smiled at her.

"Cu plăcere," he responded. Nafalis gave him a quick nod before they went back into the town to get everybody out. At first everyone was unsure about this, but once Nafalis explained why they were leaving everyone was quick to gather what they would need and get out. Nafalis lead the way while Chief staying in back with the kids. She looked over her shoulder to check on him to find a little girl, name Selendra, sitting on his shoulders. Nafalis was unsurprised by this, seeing as Selendra was crippled and couldn't walk very fast. Nafalis turned forward and sighed. She really hoped this day wouldn't have come so soon.

...

Nafalis sat on the edge of the cave looking down at the town she had once called home, and watched it burn as the soldiers set it up in flames. She glanced over as Chief sat across from her but was soon looking back at the town. She could hear the soldiers whooping and laughing as they raided the town and burnt it to the ground. They were not soldiers, they were men who loved the pain of others, road horses, and had big weapons. Soldiers were men who fought for other people, laid down their life for what they believed in, and would fight with their bare hands if it came down to it. So, they did not deserved to be called soldiers, they deserved to be called... to be called... um... Nafalis narrowed her eyes, she couldn't think of a good word for them.

"Hijos de puta," Chief said. Nafalis blinked and stared at him in confusion. He looked over at her. "It's an insult in Spanish. It basically means Sons of Bitches." Nafalis covered her mouth and started laughing. Chief narrowed his eyes at her and she became silent. At first she wasn't sure why, but than it hit her. She shouldn't know what that means, that insult hadn't been invented yet. She put her hand down and sighed.

"All right, ok, I'll level with you," she said with a sigh. "I'm from the future too, just, not as far as you are. I'm from the year 2010." Chief didn't flinch, he simply stared at Nafalis. "That's why I know English, had the tools, etc." Chief raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Nafalis looked up at him, confused by his tone, but was even more confused by his chuckle. "It's not like I would tell anyone, you helped me without asking for anything in return, the least I could do was keep your secret too." Nafalis smiled. No only was he a warrior, but he was also a great friend. Although, he most likely didn't see it that way. Nafalis stood up and looked back into the cave.

"We had better get a fire going, if you could take some of the boys down to go fishing that would be great. Make sure they stay out of trouble," she said and walked away. She assumed Chief had done as he suggested, seeing as four boys were missing two minutes later. Two other women started another fire a while down from where Nafalis had made hers and set some water to boil. Nafalis sat down on a rock and stared at the flames, she couldn't bring herself to look at their sad faces. She sighed and looked out as the sun began to set. Hopefully Chief and the boys would be back soon, she didn't want them out past dark.

...

Nafalis sat down by the edge of the cave again and looked at the sky as a small rumbled of thunder sounded. She sighed. This really wasn't something she had been looking forward too. And with the children it made it harder. She glanced over as Chief sat across from her again. They looked at each other a short moment. They had only met the other night when his ship crash landed after traveling through time. They didn't know each other, and he didn't even speak the language of the people here. But they both knew that if they were going to get through this they were going to have to rely on each other. Both were dragged from their thoughts as a noise sounded outside. They both jumped to their feet. Nafalis reached for her swords, and growled as she found they were not there.

"I'll check it out, watch the entrance," Chief said running out of the cave. Nafalis was about to protest and tell him that he didn't have a weapon either, but she knew he would ignore her. He was a soldier after all. She sighed and sat criss-cross in front of the entrance. She didn't want to sit here and wait, but she didn't really have a choice at the moment. She stood up again as she saw a man running towards the cave. He was obviously not one of the dictator's men, but he was running quite fast. Which Nafalis knew meant he was being chased. She kept an eye out, suddenly they flashed behind the man as a man in armor ran after him.

_"Heads up!" _Nafalis called out to him. He looked behind him as the soldier tackled him to the ground. Nafalis started on her way down to him but stopped as Chief ran out and grabbed the man with both arms. He pinned the man against a tree and shouted for him to run, he listened and ran up to the cave. Nafalis ushered him in and turned back to Chief to see him holding the man's sword with an angry look at his face. The man glared and asked him who he was in their language. Nafalis knew Chief didn't understand what he was saying, but he must have guessed.

"apel mă, Chief," he said and kicked the man to the ground. The man hissed something out at him and ran off without another word. Chief turned and walked up to the cave. As he approached Nafalis he handed her the sword. "Here." Nafalis nodded a thank you and they turned to the man behind them. Boy it appeared, well, sort of. He looked to be about eighteen, his skin was pale as if it had never seen the sun and this made Nafalis feel uneasy. He wore blood red robe and black pants pants, steel boots and golden colored gauntlets. He also appeared to be about six feet. (5'11 to be exact, in case you were wondering). She didn't like the fact he had his hood up though. It hid most of his facial features. And Nafalis found that the best part to be able to tell someone's personality from.

_"And your name is?" _she asked him. He looked at her with a stern look and scowled, almost angrily, but Nafalis remained unfazed by this.

"Doug," he answered coolly. Nafalis nodded and sat back down. Chief followed her lead.

_"You may stay with us if you wish, just do not cause trouble," _she said. Doug did not respond as he went into the cave. Chief looked at Nafalis. "He may stay, but he'd better not cause trouble." Chief nodded in agreement. They both looked outside as it started to drizzle. She sighed. "So, who's taking first watch?" Chief turned to her, but she wasn't looking back. She stared out at the rain in silence.

"I am, get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours," he told her. Nafalis turned to him. Growing up Nafalis was always caring for everyone else. You see, when she was little her mother died because of cancer, at least that's what she was told. She was sent to a foster home because her father was nowhere to be found and no one offered to care for her. At the foster home Nafalis shared a room with three other little girls, all younger than her. She was the one that dressed them, brushed their hair, and made sure they looked nice when people came to look at them.

Nafalis was never adopted, and when she turned eleven she found herself taken back in time. Anyway, to make a long story short Nafalis had never had anyone put her first. So this we new for her. Nafalis was torn from her thoughts as Chief snapped his fingers. She must've been thinking for a while now because he looked as if she had become frozen. She gave a quiet apology. Chief merely smiled at her kindly.

"It's fine," he said. "Now get some rest." Nafalis nodded and did as she was told.

"mulţumesc prieten," she said. But Chief didn't know what the last word meant.

* * *

**Okie dokie, so that's the third chapter. Doug curtosy of Niczilla. Thank you by the way. (I needed someone to be him, so that worked perfectly!) Anyway, so that's the current chapter. So, I have two more OC questions. Same as before. Minor OCs are fact questions and Major OCs are plot questions.  
**

**Minor OC: When Master Chief played King of the Hill at a young age, all of the kids came out with broken bones and horrible bruises. What did Chief come out with?  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter we find out what the dictator is. Do you think it will be:  
**

**1) A Brute  
2) A Prophet (as in the species)  
3) A Human  
**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
**


	4. A'ala

**Ok, answers to the questions. For minor the answer was a chipped tooth, as so said in Halsey's diary. Sadly, no one got that write I'm afraid. For Major the answer is a Brute. Concrads to WordNerb93 for getting it right! You're OC is now in this story. Anyway, this story is where we meet up with the Dictator, find out why he's here, etc. etc. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chief looked out as a bit of light shown over the mountains and lit up the trees and plants outside the cave. The sky was now tinted a light blue and he took in a deep breath of the early morning smell. He allowed himself a small smile. He had never smelled something so pure and wonderful. His suit prevented him from that, but now that he had he was surprised that everyone else took this for granted. But he guessed after you smell it every morning it isn't as wonderful. He turned his gaze to Nafalis. She had woken him up about an hour ago to take his watch. Her eyes were close and she looked surprisingly comfortable, considering she was laying on rock. She was a good kid, she would've made an excellent spartan that's for sure.

He knew he would have to confront the dictator, that may be his only way to get back to his time. He had to facts to prove this, but he felt it in his gut. And after one of his first missions he learned to trust what his gut told him. He just wasn't sure if he was going to take Nafalis with him or not. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. No, he wasn't. He wouldn't endanger her just because he enjoyed her company. He stood up and walked out of the came. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned. Doug stood there looking at him. Chief didn't give him any expression but the one of question he had. Doug looked down at Nafalis then back at Chief.

"eu va atenţie ei," Doug said. Chief thought a moment back to the book he had read awhile ago. He recognized the word I, watch, and her. He put two and two together. Chief nodded.

"mulţumesc," Chief responded and continued on his way. Doug called out again. Chief turned. He caught the knife Doug tossed to him. "mulţumesc,"-he thought a moment-"din nou." Doug nodded and took Chief's spot against the wall of the cave. Chief turned around and started walking again, this time without an interruption. The forest was quiet and dark from all the trees blocking out the sun. Chief came to a halt as he reached the town. Or what used to be the town. His heart sunk at the sight and he swallowed. The entire town was burnt to the ground. A few pieces of wood were lying around and the field where the children played was so burnt you wouldn't be able to tell there had once been a very tall tree there.

Chief took a step out onto the ash and continued on his way. He ignored everything he passed. He suddenly stopped and looked over to his right. Tied to a pole was a black dog. The dog was well built and appeared to be in pain. The chain tying it to the pole dug into the dog's neck and he let out a small whine in Chief's direction. He blinked. After the torture it was suffering it still was willing to trust him. And he wasn't about to break it. Chief walked over to the dog, but he paused and checked for traps of anyth kind. The dog never took its eyes off him as he circle around it. He found no traps set, the 'soldiers' obviously just did it was a joke. Although, Chief didn't see how this was funny.

He walked over to the dog and went to untie the chain from its neck. The dog looked up to give Chief a good angle. Chief gave it his silent thanks and broke the chain in half. The dog walked a few steps away from Chief and scratched its neck first thing. Chief stood up and turned back to the way he was going. Nafalis's house was also burnt to the ground. He peered into the ashes. It seemed his pistol had survived. He reached it in and picked it up out of the black ashes. It's once silver exterior was now jet black from the fire. But it appeared to still be in working order. So he put it in his belt. He turned to the creak and proceeded to cross it.

Chief stopped on the other side and turned to look behind him. The dog ran towards him and bolted through the creak with such force and speed Chief doubted he had even noticed that water that he had run through. Chief looked down at him as he stood by Chief's right leg. Chief narrowed his eyes. The dog appeared to be smiling at him. He knelt down and they dog rubbed up against him. Chief grunted in surprise as the dog's tongue made contact with his face. Chief put his hand on the dog's head. In an instant he backed away from Chief a bit, understanding that he didn't like that.

"Goddamn it," Chief muttered and stood. "stai!" Without a moments hesitation the dog sat down on the ground and looked up at Chief, as if waiting for another command. Chief turned and walked away. But it wasn't long until he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to find the dog following him. Chief sighed and continued walking. He didn't have time to worry about the dog. He was to busy wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

...

Chief jumped into the shadows and slowed his breathing as the 'soldiers' walked passed him. There were about thirty of them or so. Chief glanced over to his left as the dog walked over. He whispered the word for 'lay' and he rested on the ground behind a bush. Chief changed his gaze back to the men and his eye widened. With hands cuffed and a knife to her back Nafalis was being led along with the troop. Chief felt his hands tighten into tight fist and his eyes forming a glare. She just had to follow him, didn't she? He made a note that Doug most likely told her where he went.

Chief flinched as the dog barked. He flashed him a look. The dog's ears went up in confusion. The dog looked over and jumped to his feet. Chief looked over and got to his own. He took out the pistol resting in his belt. He hissed as a hand grabbed the hand holding his weapon. Considering he was a normal human this man was very strong. Chief fired the gun, hitting the man in the foot. He yelled out in pain and let Chief go. Chief twirled the pistol. Good, it still worked. Chief smirked. The man who he had seen near the cave not to long ago.

"Chief," he hissed at him. Chief fired the pistol at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Chief pulled on the grip of the man behind him. He grabbed the knife in Chief's belt. He cursed at himself. He should've grabbed that too. Chief growled as cold metal met hard shoulder blade. Chief muttered the hardest curse he knew and turned to face the man. he kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back. Chief reached over and pulled the knife out of his flesh. He winced slightly in pain. With his armor he had never been hit with a knife directly, so this really...

Pain in the back of his head head, Chief blacked out.

...

"Chief, Chief! Chief wake up!" His eyes opened slowly and he shook his head clear as the world appeared fuzzy and the sounds were muffled. He shifted himself to find his wrists cuffed together along with his ankles. He turned over to look at Nafalis, who was chained up just like he was. She blew a bit of hair out of her face and looked over at him. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Chief. What I did was stupid, I shouldn't have followed you." Nafalis looked down at the ground. "I probably just got both of us killed."

"Hey," Chief's voice was stern, but yet kind. Nafalis looked up at him. "I've seen stupider." Nafalis shook her head in disagreement. "Don't believe me? All right, than. Once I blew up an entire base. MY base. My teammate once shot himself in the foot with a pistol, one of my commanding officers once fell over and toppled over six other officers in the process, a new recruit got his tongue stung by a bee while drinking his coffee, and don't even get me started on all the things Private Samson did." Nafalis was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She threw her head back, hitting it against the wall a bit, and took a deep breath before continuing.

Chief found himself smiling at the sight. Nafalis was a very serious person by what he could tell, and seeing her laugh was like seeing Johnson show off. Chief's smile faltered. Johnson, one of his friends. He wouldn't lose this one, that was for sure. He looked around them as Nafalis continued laughing. Judging by the structure of the cell they were in he guessed they were in some sort of capitol. Not with some traveling bunch of 'soldiers'. Nafalis stopped laughing, but what brought Chief to his senses was what she let out a small yell of fear.

He looked over at the cell door and his eyes widened at the sight of the eleventh foot Hunter staring down at them, growling evilly. Chief looked over as anther one joined the first. They most likely could smell him, and knew his sent as that of the 'demon'. One of the human guards walked over and said something to them, but they didn't move. He said it again. One of the them turn around to face him with a loud growl. The man clutched his weapon closer and walked away. Chief looked over at Nafalis. The look of fear on her face wasn't to much of a surprise to him, Hunters were very large creatures.

They heard a voice talking to someone along with footsteps. They heard someone fall to the ground and very heavy footfalls walked up to their cell. Chief let out a low hiss at the sight. Standing about 10 feet or so a Brute stared in at them. Chief wiggled with his chains and stood. The Brute focused his eyes on him. Chief looked him directly in the eyes, the Brute let out an angry growl at him, but Chief did not falter his gaze. Nafalis looked up at Chief in confusion. What was he doing?

"Well, never thought I'd see a Jiralhanae here," Chief said. The Brute narrowed his eyes at Chief. "You must've come through the time rift with me. Welcome to the year 203." The Brute snarled.

"I know what year it is human. How do you know that word and what do you mean I came with you?" the Brute demanded in a harsh voice.

"I come from your time of course," Chief said coolly. The Brute growled and their stare-down continued in silence. Nafalis stood up. If they came from the same time it obviously meant Chief knew about this guy and his race. So that was an upside.

"Who are you?" the Brute said in a growled. Chief smirked.

"apel mă, diavol," Chief responded. The three aliens let out a hiss full of hatred. "And you are?" The Brute growled at him.

"apel mă, A'ala," he answered Chief. Nafalis looked at Chief. Why had he called himself demon...?

* * *

**Well, there's the fourth chapter. We meet are main bad guy in this timeline and are getting closer to the first time travel part. Oh yeah, I left that out. Hehe, little forgetful me. Anyway, so for the questions. When you get them right you have the choice of having them be in the year 203 (but that wont last all to long), the year 2012, or the year 2559. Anyway, here's the questions:  
**

**Minor OC: What is Chief's name? (I decided to give you guys an easy one.)  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter Chief calls Nafalis 'tytär'. Do you think this means:  
**

**1) friend  
2) child  
3) daughter  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. Time Jump

**Ok, answers to the questions. For minor OC the answer was John. His name was mentioned once in the games at the very end of Halo 3 when Cortana says: "It was a pleasure working with you, John." For the Major OC the answer is daughter. In this chapter we have some time traveling and some action. Also, I'm sorry the fight scenes are not very good, I'm horrible at writing those. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nafalis ran down the hallway behind Chief, the Brute had set them free and told them to run. Chief had told her a few minutes ago that Brutes loved the hunt, and that when/if he caught them he'd kill them, then eat them. Nafalis shuddered at the thought of that horrid creature eating away at them. Chief grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a dark hallway as two guards rounded the corner behind them and ran passed where they hid. Nafalis let out the breath she had been holding. She was a warrior, she knew how to fight and defend herself along with others. But she wasn't a soldier. She wasn't used to running for her life or she'd be eaten, figuring out a way to overthrow a dictator, or worrying every time the rounded a corner that they'd be caught.

"Come on," Chief whispered. Nafalis nodded and followed him down the dark hallway. She was scared to death but didn't show it, they had bigger problems at the moment. Like the not getting caught then eaten problem, I think that's a pretty big problem. She let out a surprise noise and Chief pulled on her arm. He covered her mouth as one of the guards rounded a corner and stopped right outside their hiding spot. Nafalis had both her hands over the one Chief had covering her mouth. She knew he could feel her shaking as she forced her breathing to slow down and she stared wide-eyed at the guard standing a mere two feet away from them. The guard took a short look around him before continuing on his way.

_"Come on,"_ the guard grumbled in the other language. Chief stiffened and Nafalis felt her heart stop and her body went cold as a Hunter followed the guard down the hallway. Neither one moved as they listened to the footsteps walking down the hall. As soon as they were soft enough Chief was reassured they were far enough away he let Nafalis go. She let out a breath and leaned up against the wall across from him. Chief grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her along with him. They entered a small room that was very dark except for the slight moonlight that entered through a small window near the roof. Apparently they were underground.

Nafalis leaned up against the wall and skidded down until she sat on the floor. She watched as Chief walked around the room and looked out the window. She didn't bother ask what he was doing, whatever it was she was sure that if it was important he'd tell her. Nafalis looked down at the ground in silence. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She could die here, this place may be her grave for all she knew. And she didn't ever know where they were. She wasn't even sure if the towns people were all right, and they never would know what happened to her. She sighed quietly to herself. This was a dark day indeed.

"Nafalis?" She looked up as Chief walked over to her. He sat down on the ground across from her. She looked back at the ground in-between her knees. She knew Chief could tell something was wrong. But that didn't mean she had to tell him what it was. Chief said nothing else as he looked at her. Nafalis leaned her head up against the wall and looked over at where they had come in. She wondered if someone would come in and see them, then their fate would be sealed for sure. "Nafalis,"-she looked back over at him-"you're afraid, aren't you?" Nafalis looked down at the ground again, a bit ashamed and embarrassed to say the least.

"Yes," she muttered. Chief moved to sit next to her. Nafalis didn't look up, she felt like an idiot. She had never been afraid of anything before in her life. Well, that's not the complete truth. She had been scared once, but it was one of those things that it was silly and it was more of a fear that a child would have, but she did have it. You see, Nafalis had always been scared of being alone the rest of her life. She had no family, no friends, she had been an only child, and no one ever cared for her. So, she had been afraid once, but not like this.

_"I will protect you,"_ Chief said, struggling a bit at making a complete sentence. Nafalis looked over at him and blinked twice. "tytär." She wrapped her arms around Chief's neck and held him tightly. For a moment Chief was rigid, as if unsure. But he then held her just as tightly.

_"Thank you, my friend,"_ Nafalis responded. The pair stood up and turned to the door. Nafalis took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." Chief nodded and they walked out into the hallway. Nafalis gasped as a Hunter turned to face her. She took a step back and Chief pulled her in back of him. The Hunter hissed and Chief hissed back. The Hunter turned to its left in surprise as the dog ran in and started barking at it. Both of Nafalis's eyebrows raised. How had the dog found him?

_"Figures," _came Doug's voice as a sword flew through the air and stuck itself in the Hunter's head. Nafalis and Chief looked over at the smirking boy as he took his sword out of the beast. _"What did I miss?" _Nafalis smiled.

_"Nothing much, unless you find being hunted so that you can be eating interesting," _Nafalis told him. Doug scoffed quietly. Chief merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing important I assure - Hunter!" Chief took out his pistol and shot at it, skimming its eye but not causing enough damage to kill it or stop it as it charged at them. The dog barked at it and Doug threw his sword at it, but missed. Chief took out his knife and threw it over at it, he hit it square in the head, making it fall to the ground dead. Nafalis was impressed at this, she didn't know he could do that. Doug nodded approvingly.

_"Not bad," _he commented. Chief smirked slightly and went over to grab it. As he did a bright, shining purple needle flew over his head. Chief stood up straight and Nafalis gasped lightly as the A'ala stood growling at them. Doug twirled his swords and grabbed Nafalis as a guard went to cut her in half with his sword. Doug faced him with his sword out and glared. _"Bring it on meat-head." _The guard and Doug's swords clanged together as they fought.

"Chief!" Nafalis called running over and moving him out of the way as A'ala shot more needles at him. They fell to the floor and rolled out of the way as he shot again. "I thought you were a predator? Why are you shooting at us from afar? You are no mighty hunter, you are a cowered!" A'ala let out an angry roar and Chief pulled Nafalis behind him as A'ala dropped the gun and went to grab him. He hissed at Chief.

"Hand the little brat over, demon!" he hissed. Chief took out his knife and glared at A'ala.

"Over my dead body," he hissed back. A'ala charged at Chief, only to get the knife stabbed into his eye. Nafalis closed her eyes and looked away, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Chief took the knife out. Nafalis looked over at Doug. Her eyes widened at the sight of him laying on the ground holding back the guard. "Doug!" Chief screamed. Nafalis glanced at him but then looked back at Doug. He looked over at them with a sad look, but it than changed to one of surprise. Nafalis tried to move over to him but found she couldn't move. She gasped as a weird liquid surrounded them.

"Ch-Chief?" she said worriedly. Chief held tightly to her but didn't respond. Nafalis felt herself shaking in fear as the liquid engulfed them and a gurgling sound filled her ears. "Chief? Chief!" Nafalis screamed as suddenly she couldn't feel his presence anymore. She let out a scream as a bright light filled her vision. _BOOM BA-BOOM! _Came the loud noise that made Nafalis scream in fear. She thought she had been scared before, but she had never felt a fear like this. Suddenly there was another bright light, a huge sound like thunder (but much, much, MUCH louder), and everything went black.

...

Nafalis groaned and rubbed her head. It throbbed horribly and there was a huge pounding noise. She opened her eyes as she sat up and looked around. She froze. She appeared to be in an old alleyway and she was laying on trash-bags. She stood up and looked around in shock. She knew what had happened, and she knew she hadn't dreamed it, no one can dream up three years. She took two deep breaths and slowed her heart rate as much as she could.

"Chief?" she called. No response. "Chief? Chief!" Still no answer. She looked around and found a leather jacket laying on the ground. She reached for it and flayaled it around for a moment before putting it on. It was a girl's jacket so it fit her quite well. She walked out to the end of the alleyway and looked out onto the street. She appeared to be in a small city/town place. But she still didn't see Chief. She sighed and decided to go right. The sky was covered with clouds and she could sense that it would start raining soon. A few people walked along the sidewalk and two cars passed by Nafalis.

She rounded a corner onto a busy street filled with markets. As she walked people rubbed shoulders with her and shoved her out of their way. People talked loudly and the noise of a busy street filled her ears. She looked around but knew that even if Chief was here she wouldn't spot him in this crowd. She sighed and pulled the leather jacket closer around her body. She took another right down a less busy street and welcomed the sense of no one shoving her around. She gasped as an arm grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness. A hand covered her mouth and she struggled.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around all by yourself?" came a horribly evil voice. Nafalis stopped struggling and looked up at her captor. His hair was a dark black and he had it slicked back. He had an evil grin and his eyes were a dark brown. He tossed her back into the alleyway, making her land on her back and skid a bit. Two other boys came up at her sides as the main boy, the one who grabbed her, walked over with an evil cackle. "Poor little girl, what ever will you tell your mommy and daddy? Or are you all alone in this big bad world? Huh? No one to cry to, to save you?" All three boys laughed at her. Nafalis called for help, one of the boys kicked her stomach. "No one can hear you little prick, you're doomed!"

"Yeah, doomed kid," said one of the other boys. "And you've gotta deal with it youse does!" All three boys laughed and the main boy brought out a pocket knife. The other boys grabbed Nafalis by the arms and pulled her up to her feet. Their grip was tight and Nafalis couldn't get free. She tried kicking but they used their own legs to trap her own. The main boy cackled again as he came close to her. He ran a finger under her chin and let out a small chuckle. Nafalis glared at him. He was just lucky she didn't have her swords, if she had he'd be dead within seconds. He smirked and ran a finger along her face.

"It's a shame to just kill such a pretty girl like this, don't you agree boys?" Both of the boys nodded and hummed in agreement with evil smirks. "I'm glad you do boys, I'm glad you do. What do you think? Rape? Yeah, sounds good to me." Nafalis shook under their grip in fear, of all the days to go time traveling, she had to pick today. Although, she didn't really pick did she? Nafalis watched his hand as he took out a pocket knife. He opened it and there was a light popping noise as he did so. He brought it up to her face and smiled. "You like my knife?" The two boys holding her gasped in surprise as someone walked into the alleyway.

"That, is NOT a knife," came Chief's reassuring voice. Nafalis let out the breath she had been holding. The main boy turned around and dropped his knife as Chief brought out his own. "Now this a knife."

* * *

**Well, that wasn't as good as the others, but whatever. I hope you liked it! So, onto the questiony questions!**

**Minor OC: Who is Miranda's mother?  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter we find out what year their in, which one do you think it is?**** (And no it's not 2012, I changed it.)**  


******1) 2009  
2) 2000  
3) 1997**

******Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	6. Sparky

**Ok, answer to the questions. For minor OC the answer was Doctor Halsey. It is said so in her diary. For Major OC the answer is 1997. I picked this year because it is my little sister's birth year. Anyway, so this chapter starts where they start to go forward in time, but it's from Chief's POV. Also, we meet one of my older OCs, his name's Sparky by the way. Yes, dumb name I know, but I was seven when I came up with him, give me a break. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chief clutched to Nafalis as the black substance surrounded the two of them. He looked over at Doug to see him being surrounded by guards. He got to his feet and attacked them. Chief winced as a sword made contact with his ribcage and the darkness covered him. Nafalis called out to Chief worriedly. He felt something push up against his chest and push him into the black abyss. Nafalis called out his name again. There was a loud high-pitched ringing noise and the world faded.

...

Chief opened his eyes and sat up with a slight groan. He looked around him and stood up. He appeared to be in some sort of abandoned building. He walked towards the door and looked outside. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the day. He appeared to be sometime in the future. His head felt like he had been hit in the back of the head with a baseball-bat and the last thing he remembered was being tossed through a pit of darkness.

Chief walked out into the street and took a right left down the sidewalk. There were only a few people walking around the two and most of them looked very shady and gave him evil looks. Chief looked back with a snarl in his expression and put his hand to his hip where his pistol rested. They would look away and speed up a bit in their step at the sight of the gun, which gave Chief a bit of pleasure. He stopped in his tracks as someone was pulled into an alleyway. He listened closely. He heard a boy talking. He slowly made his way over to the alleyway.

"You like my knife?" the boy asked. Chief peeked around the corner and saw Nafalis being held back by two boys as the leader stood two inches in front of her. Chief's heart felt twisted inside his chest at the sight. That boy had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Chief walked into the alleyway.

"That, is NOT a knife," Chief said. The boy turned around and Chief pulled out his own knife. All three boys gasped in surprise at its size. "Now, this is a knife." The boy yelled out in surprise as Chief slashed the knife at him. The one of the boys let Nafalis go and backed away from Chief, the other tossed Nafalis to the ground and ran out of the alleyway. Chief grabbed him by the back of the collar and whirled him around quickly, tossing him out of the alleyway.

He grunted as a brick made contact right in-between his shoulder blades. Chief turned around to face the boy who held another brick firmly in his hand. Chief ducked under it and grabbed the boys arm, raising it high in the air and standing mere inches away from him. The boy shook as he realized how small he was compared to Chief. Being seven feet Chief was used to having that effect on people. He tossed the boy towards the exit and he ran off with the other. The main boy stood up and glared at Chief.

"You think you're so tough? Well, let me show you otherwise!" the boy hissed charging at Chief. Chief grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up to his chest. The boy looked up at Chief, a worried look on his face. Chief grabbed him by the front of his collar and pulled him up so he came face to face with Chief, leaving his feet dangling over the concrete below. The boy gave a hard swallow.

"You're the type of person that spends his time picking on others to make yourself feel better," Chief said. He tossed the boy to the ground, making him land on his butt and he skidded backwards. "And people like you make me sick. Now, get lost!" The boy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the alleyway after the other two. Chief wiped his hands together to get the dust off of them before turning to Nafalis. She sat up and looked up at him. "You ok?" Chief walked over and offered his hand to help her up. Nafalis gladly took the offer and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine, thanks for the save," she said. Chief nodded with a slight smile.

"desigur," Chief responded. Nafalis smirked at this and headed to the edge of the alleyway. Chief stood at her side and glared at a boy across the street. In an instant he looked away from Nafalis and continued on his way. "I think it would be a good idea if you stayed close to me." Nafalis nodded in agreement as they walked down the street. "We need to find out what year we're in." Nafalis looked over to her left.

"1997," she told him. He looked down at her. She looked up. "I saw a newspaper." Chief rolled his eyes. That figured, it really did. Nafalis seemed to notice the little things while Chief kept his eye on the ball and paid attention to what was going on at hand. Meanwhile Nafalis would be noticing the little things around her. Maybe that's what made her such a good fighter at such a young age. She noticed things. Chief hummed in thought at this. Perhaps, but that was not something he needed to be thinking about right now. It seemed that when they destroyed something from the future they traveled in time. But that made no sense. Chief stopped and looked over.

"Oi, watch it!" a man yelled at a young boy. He shoved the boy into the street and continued on his way. Chief didn't even think when he saw the truck heading towards the boy. Chief ran out into the street and grabbed the boy, pulling him out of the way and onto the sidewalk. The boy gasped in surprise and watched as the truck honked and went whizzing passed them. The boy turned to look at Chief. Nafalis ran over and stopped by his side.

"Thank you," the boy said quietly. Chief nodded and backed away from him. The boy stared at him another long moment. He looked down at the knife and pistol. Both of his eyebrows raised and he looked at Chief. Nafalis titled her head in confusion at this. "You're not from around here, are you?" Chief shook his head and the boy smirked. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Need a place to stay? Me and the gang would be happy to keep you around for awhile." Nafalis nodded.

"In fact, we do," she said. The boy smiled.

"Than as a thanks for saving my life I shall give you a place to stay. My name's Sparky by the way," he said. "Come on." He turned and walked away. Chief watched as Nafalis gladly followed behind him. Chief narrowed his eyes. If there was one sign of trouble that boy would be sorry he ever tricked them. But since Nafalis wasn't deny the help neither would he. Chief took a deep breath and followed the boy. Nafalis and him were both talking about something. The boy laughed a bit and Nafalis smiled. Chief narrowed his eyes again. He blinked and grumbled to himself. He was starting to act weird, and it was driving him mad.

...

Chief looked around the abandoned building with only slight interest. Kids ran all along the building laughing and playing with each other while the older teenagers simply sat and watched in silence. Nafalis and Sparky walked into one of the rooms and started talking with some of the other teens. A hand tapped Chief's hand and he looked down. A little girl of about three was staring back up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Chief smiled down at her and she smiled back. She walked into a room filled with children and he followed her. He sat criss-cross on the floor and the kids walked over to him. One of the boys smiled at him.

"Can you tell a story?" he asked. The kids all spoke up at once in agreement that a story would be great and were begging him too. Chief thought a moment if he could tell a story that wouldn't be filled with blood and gore. He smiled as one came to mind. He nodded. They all cheered.

"But," Chief said, and silence filled the room. "There will be no talking, and you have to sit still. Or else I will stop right where I am, understood?" They all nodded. "All right than, I'll tell you a story." Chief looked over as a small girl, even smaller than the one before, walked over to Chief and sat down in his lap. Chief blinked in surprise and shrugged to himself. "All right, this story is about three kids around the age of, um, well, let's just say they were about seven-years-old. The two boys were named Sam and John, and the girl was named Katie. You see, this kids had been kidnapped and trained to be super soldiers." The kids 'oo'd and 'ah'd at this.

"These three kids didn't like their training or the people that trained them. They thought what they were being put through wasn't far and mean. They never did as they were told, made fun of all the officers, played pranks, and were the most intolerable kids at the base. Well, one day the kids decided to try and escape. John suggested that they steal a pelican, which is pretty much a small ship, and that they'd try to fly it out. Sam and Katie liked this idea, so they decided to give it a try. Well, just as they were about to make it out of the base, the ship was shot down. The guards found them a few hours later and brought them back to base, locking them in their corders.

"The person who ran the program, named Halsey, confronted them not long after. They didn't answer her questions and she soon sent them to their corders. They were to be stuck there for awhile. A few minutes later they sent another boy in there with them. They asked him why he was there. He told them that he had blown up an entire training room." The kids bursts out laughing at this and Chief smiled. Nafalis chuckled and Chief looked over. Sparky walked in.

"All right, it's getting dark. Get to bed kiddos," he said. The kids nodded and said goodnight to Chief and walked away. The little girl who had been sitting in his lap looked at Chief, but didn't move. "Her name's Sarah. She doesn't talk I'm afraid. And it seems she's taking a liking to you." Chief raised an eyebrow. Why was he telling him this? Sparky sighed. "I think she wants you to take her to bed. She does that with everyone she takes a liking to." Chief nodded in understanding and picked the little girl up. Nafalis smiled at the sight as Sparky told him what room it was.

Chief nodded and walked down the hall. He set Sarah on the bed and she smiled at him as she crawled under the covers. Chief watched as She pulled them up to her chin and closed her eyes. He smiled and walked out of the room. Nafalis was standing and talking to Sparky when he came out. Sparky turned to them and walked away with Nafalis right behind. She motioned for Chief to follow and he did so. Sparky entered a room where a few others lay around a small lamp of some sort. They were all seemed to be about 16 or so. They smiled at Chief and Nafalis. Sparky nodded towards two cots.

"You two can sleep there," he said and made his way over to his own. Chief and Nafalis nodded. They looked at each and Nafalis smiled with a chuckle. Chief had never seen this coming, and personally he wouldn't have gone time traveling with anyone else. Nafalis was unstirred and was the perfect companion. He wouldn't trade her with anyone else in the universe and he was sure she felt the same.

"The weirdest things keep happening to us, don't they?" she asked. Chief smiled and nodded in agreement.

"They sure do Nafalis, they sure do," he responded. Nafalis chuckled again.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. Almost didn't finish this one in time. You see, if I don't write on a day I'll end up getting horrible writers block and never finish it. So, yeah. Anyway, onto the questions!  
**

**Minor OC: What Halo character (from the games) was made an honorary ODST?  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter we meet a friend that traveled with them from the past, is it:  
**

**1) Doug  
2) The Dog Chief met  
3) Selendra (the crippled girl)  
**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	7. Avery

**Sorry that I didn't post in the last two days, really starting to get hectic around here. Ok, now for the answers to the questions. For minor OC the answer was Captain Keyes, of course at the time he was a Lt. For the Major OC the answer was the Dog, and the name given to him in this chapter is Avery. The biginning of this chapter is mainly just for some fun and laughs, but we learn some new things about what time they're in and stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Nafalis stretched as she sat up on the cot and yawned a bit. She looked over to see Sparky standing up and talking to one of the older boys. She smiled a little bit and pulled her boots on. She stood up and walked out of the room in seach of Chief, seeing as he wasn't asleep, but of course she didn't expect him to be. She was unsurprised to find him in the room with all the kids in it. She leaned in the doorway and watched as Chief picked one of the little boys up and set him on his shoulders. Nafalis smiled at the sight. Who would've thought that a super soldier bred for war would be great with kids.

"Hey, Chief," she said. He looked over and smiled a bit as the boy pulled at his air. Nafalis smiled as well and laughed a little. "What do you say to a walk around town? Get a hold on our surroundings." Chief nodded and set the boy on the ground. The boy laughed and ran along with some of the other boys. Nafalis chuckled and turned around, and she almost bumped into Sparky. "Whoa, sorry." He chucked lightly.

"That's all right," he said and ran up the stairs. Nafalis chuckled lightly and grunted in surprise as Chief walked into her. She turned to look at him. He merely looked back with a blank look. She looked away and walked out the door with Chief following behind. She heard him shut the door and he came up beside her moments later. She looked over at him. He had a funny look on his face, as if he found something funny. She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked over and smirked.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked. Nafalis glared at him and looked away instantly with a growl.

"No, well, yes, I do. But not like that, he's very nice and it was very kind of him to give us a place to stay," she said. Chief chuckled to himself and she glared over at him angrilly. "Oh, shut up. Like you haven't fancied someone before. I bet she was smart, brave, and knew how to take out a brute in a single blow." Chief smirked and laughed a bit. Nafalis elbowed him playfully and Chief simply shoved her back gently. Nafalis chuckled lightly and Chief smiled. Chief was a great friend, and Nafalis had never felt closer to someone. Who knew that someone from millions of years in the future would be her best friend.

"As a matter of fact, she was," he told her. "But it wasn't more that a school-boy crush." Nafalis laughed at this. It was Chief's turn to elbow his young friend. But this merely made Nafalis laugh harder. Chief glared down at her. "What's so funny?" She smiled up at him.

"You are," she said. "You're a seven foot tall super soldier, it's kind of hard to imagine you having a 'school-boy crush'." Nafalis started laughing again and Chief rolled his eyes. Nafalis looked over at three children running down the sidewalk laughing with each other. She smiled. She hadn't had friends as a kid, but at least she had one now. She let out a startled yelp as Chief grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. She watched in shock as a car went whizzing passed.

"I suggest you keep an eye on where you're going," Chief told her. Nafalis nodded in agreement. That was most likely a very good idea, seeing as they were in the middle of a city. Chief let her go and they walked across the street. If Chief wasn't there, Nafalis may not make it out of the city alive. She chuckled at that idea. She did come up with the sillest things sometimes. But that wasn't much of a suprise, seeing as she had traveled through time twice.

...

Nafalis watched as two boys ran along the sidewalk laughing with each other, a small puppy running along with them. She smiled. She looked over as a dog sat down at her side. She knelt down to its hight. It looked over at her and she heard the noise of a tail wagging. She chuckled as he rubbed up against her and Nafalis scratched behind his ears. The dog looked up and barked happily. He jumped ot his feet and ran away. Nafalis watched as he ran over to Chief. Chief chuckled and knelt down to pet him.

"How on Earth did you get here? Didn't I lose you back in 203?" he asked. The dog barked. Nafalis smiled and stood up.

"You know him?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, found him tied to a pole," Chief told her.

"Ah, I see," she responded. Chief nodded and they turned to continue on their way, the dog following right behind them. Chief was a strange man, but he was from the future after all. But he sure was interesting. He could probably take out an entire army, but yet he was so gentle and kind. Nafalis stopped walking and watched as Chief stopped by a young boy and ruffled his hair. The boy laughed a bit and Chief smiled down at him. Nafalis smiled as well and they continued walking.

"Now, we just have to find a way to travel in time again," Chief told her. Nafalis nodded in agreement. Although, she couldn't think of anything at the moment, which bugged her. Ideas normally came to her so easilly, but right now she couldn't think of anything. Nafalis looked up at Chief as he grabbed her arm. She looked over where he was and gasped. Standing there was a brute being brought down with large chains.

"Nothing can stop A'ala!" Nafalis and Chief stared at each other. This was bad, this was really bad. First off, how did he even get here? Wasn't he dead? They looked back at him again. Chief pulled on Nafalis's arm gently.

"I think we should get out of here," he whispered. Nafalis nodded and they took off as quickly as they could. So, that was an answer to how they could time travel again. At least, that was what came to Nafalis's mind. But how as he here? Wasn't he dead? How did this work! Nafalis growled a bit to herself. Chief put a hand on her shoulder and they slowed down. She looked over at the building at where the kids had been staying and gasped. Police were grabbing all the kids and pulling them out of the house. Nafalis covered her mouth in shock and forced back the tears that always came with rememberence.

She remembered when she first was taken from hiding around in the streets with some friends she had made and they forced her into a foster home. It wasn't pleasent to be taken from where you stay and be forced into a home where people tell you what to do everyday of your entire life. Although, watching the little kids get adopted into a loving home did give her some pleasure. She watched as Sparky kicked and screamed at the men who were holding him back. Chief tapped her and she looked over. He looked down at her with a strange look in his eye, she thought it was some form of sadness but she couldn't tell.

"Come on, we don't have to watch this," Chief told her. Nafalis nodded and they walked away. She gave Sparky a sad look. He merely nodded, telling her that he understood that they couldn't do anything to help them. Nafalis looked over at the dog walking beside them. His tail was between his legs, his ears laid back, and he looked sad. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She looked back up as Chief laid a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing we could've done, Nafalis." She nodded, but sighed.

"I know," she murmured quietly.

...

Nafalis sat up in the tree and looked over as the dog ran around with a little boy he had found to play with. Although, she really wasn't paying attention to them all to much, she was thinking about stuff. What kind of stuff? Well, A'ala for one thing and the kids for another. Who would've thought Time Travel would be so trying and hard? Well, besides the Doctor of course. Nafalis looked down at Chief. He was leaning against the back of the bench looking at the sky silently. Nafalis sighed and watched as the dog walked over to him. Chief raised his head and looked down at the dog. Nafalis grabbed on of the branches and hopped down to the ground. Chief looked over at her.

"Does he have a name?" she asked, trying to forget her thoughts for a moment. Chief looked down at the dog and shook his head. She sat down next to him. "Well, what should we name him? We can't just call him dog all the time." Chief looked down at him for a moment and Nafalis looked at well. The black dog wagged his tail and smiled at them in a funny way, making Nafalis smile a bit.

"Avery," Chief said. Nafalis looked over at him. "That's his name." Nafalis nodded slowly, wondering where he had come up with the name. But decided not to ask. She looked back down at Avery in silence and sighed quietly to herself. This jounrey was getting a bit hectic, and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was about to get whole lot worse.

* * *

**Ok, that was the shortest chapter ever, but I couldn't make my brain do anymore otherwise it wouldn't be happy with me and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, still very sorry that I didn't post the last two days. On sunday I had a friend come over and yesterday my brother got married. 0.0 That still is not an easy thing for me to rap my head around. Anyway, to the questions!**

**Minor OC: On what planet did we have first contact with the Covenant?  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter I try to dig a little deeper into how Chief felt about something in the war. Do you think it will be:  
**

**1) Johnson's death  
2) Being in Spartan training  
3) Working with the Arbiter  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	8. Author's Note

**Just a little author's note here. Listen, I've run out ideas on this one I'm afraid. That's why I normally just do one-shots. But I'm working on ideas, so hopefully you wont have a very long wait. But keep following the story because you never know when my inspiration will strike. But if you have any ideas for the story please pm me because I'd love to hear them! Please don't put it in a review because I would like to keep it secret from the others. So, shh... haha. If you don't have an account on this, please send it to my fanfiction email: petchricorfanfiction on yahoo and we can talk about it. I hope that you don't hate me for this, it happens to everybody you know! Anyway, I'll post as soon as I can get a strong structure going! Thanks guys! ^-^**

**(In the meantime I'll be writing more stories, one-shots of course, so if you want to read those you can go right ahead!)  
**

**~Petchricor  
**


	9. Return

**Hey guys! See, I told you I'd be back. Sorry it took so long, not only did I have to pull this story together but I have had horridly long days lately. But no one else is home today so I finally had some time to write down the story. The answer to the major OC may have changed because I haven't done this one in so long that I kinda forgot. Anyway, the answers are: minor OC answer was on planet Harvest, you can read all about this in the book Contact: Harvest. For the Major OC that answer is working with the Arbiter. (Sorry if that changed.) But anyway, hope you enjoy the next installment of Future Shock!**

* * *

_Chief held the pistol up to the Arbiter's chin. The two glared at each other, Johnson came over and spoke to them. Chief didn't quite pay attention, all he could think of was that he had a pistol to their enemy's throat and that, for some odd reason or another, Johnson was stopping him. Of all people, why would Johnson stop him? Chief knew that the Elite could not see his glare from behind his visor, but some human nature inside him was sure that the Arbiter 'felt' his angry gaze. He shook the thought away, feeling someone's glare was not possible. But the way the Arbiter looked back at him made Chief swear he knew the angry look he was getting.  
_

_"Come on, we've got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other," Johnson snapped. Chief put the pistol down, the Arbiter bit at the air and glared back at Chief with about the same amount of hatred Chief was giving him.  
_

_"Were it so easy," the Arbiter hissed. Chief shoved the Arbiter a little, sending a message to the creature. One wrong move, and Chief would shoot him happily. The Arbiter scoffed at Chief. He turned and started to walk away. "We must go, the Brute's have our sent." Chief couldn't stop his eyes from automatically rolling at this comment. Like he didn't know that. What did he think they were? Morons?  
_

_"Than they must love the smell of badass. And I left a little present for you Arbiter, and I'm walking away," Johnson said. Someone on the sidelines laughed a little as he handed Chief a gun. The entire time this went on Chief had not taken his eyes off the Arbiter. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. He cocked his gun and followed the Arbiter. Within seconds he was ahead of him, leading the way and refusing to admit that he had no idea where he was going.  
_

"Chief!" Nafalis screamed. This shook Chief out of his flashback and he turned to look at her. She stood with her arms crossed with a half glare pointed in his direction. "What's the matter with you? Come on, we've got business to take care of." She turned around and started to walk away. He stood up and followed behind her. She reminded him of both the Arbiter and Johnson. Her determination and anger was like the Arbiter, while her humor and expression reminded him of Johnson. Chief shrugged the thought off for now and decided to think about the moment at hand.

The kids had all been taken away to who knows where, and they had to find A'ala. But who knows where they'd keep a huge alien in a place like this. Chief glanced around quietly, scanning his environment in silence. He knew they were in a city, and this bothered him. There were so many people around and it was very loud, making his ears twitch in funny ways in reaction to all the noise. Chief was jolted out of his thoughts as he halted before running into Nafalis as she stared him down.

"What's the matter with you? You seem distant lately. Yes, I know you have a lot to think about and stuff, but how about at least looking where you're going, ok?" she said. Chief nodded a bit. Nafalis looked at him a short moment longer before turning around and continuing on her way. Chief followed her quietly, Avery at his heels. He looked down at Avery quietly as he trotted beside him. Chief looked back at Nafalis as she walked in front of him. He wondered if she even knew where they were going.

...

Chief watched as Nafalis stood talking with someone in the alleyway. He wore dark close and a hood covered his face as he talked. The only way he had told them anything was by Nafalis bashing his head into the brick wall and whispering something to him. After that he told her whatever she wanted. But Chief was not thinking about this. He was wondering if the Arbiter made it home. Home, even though Chief was in fact on Earth it didn't feel like home. It wasn't his time, where he was from. It somehow made his stomach feel like a giant hole. Chief shook the feeling away and watched as Nafalis and the man talked.

_"I am Truth! The voice, of the Covenant!" Truth screamed. Chief turned around and watched as the Arbiter grabbed Truth by the throat, his 'crown' falling to the ground with a cluck. He turned his energy sword on._

_"And so, you must be silenced," the Arbiter hissed and thrust his sword into Truth's abdomen. He pulled the sword out and they two of them watched as the body fell to the ground, limp. The Arbiter let out a small roar and the Chief allowed his eyes to roll, unimpressed. He turned the sword off and looked over at Chief. The two were silent, not quite sure what to say. Chief didn't know how to react, it was over. The war was over. Chief turned around and watched at Johnson carried Miranda's body into the Pelican. His shoulder dropped slightly. They had won, but at a great cost. And it was not just Miranda.  
_

_Silence filled the room for a moment. Chief went to turn around and say something to the Arbiter, even though he was not quite sure what it was. But he whirled around quickly as the entire room rumbled to life and a giant tentical rose from under them. Others followed quickly after. Chief cocked his gun and the Arbiter turned on his sword. The gravemind let out an evil laugh at them, obviously amused at something. The laugh died out in a funny way, almost like a TV starting to go out of tune, and Johnson started the Pelican. He took off and tried to get Chief and the Arbiter inside.  
_

_Chief jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the ramp, the Arbiter quickly followed behind. The Pelican had gone a bit far by then and the Arbiter could not quite jump high enough. Chief instantly let loose the grip of his left hand and grabbed the Arbiter's oddly shaped one in his. The Arbiter gave him a thankful glance that the Chief did not respond too. Chief's mouth dropped open, as if to say something, just before the gravemind wacked the ship, knocking them off and they fell to the ground. The gravemind growled something out at them. But with all the noise going on the Chief could not understand him as he and the Arbiter backed up against each other.  
_

_"We trade one villain for another," the Arbiter said. Chief couldn't help but agree with him as they looked around at the circumstances they were stuck in. The gravemind's tenticals closed in on them and one charged into at Chief. The Arbiter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the way. He cut part of the tentical off and the gravemind shrieked. "We must flee with haste, demon!" Chief nodded and they both ran out of the building.  
_

"I've got a lead, let's go," Nafalis said rubbing shoulders with Chief, knocking him from his thoughts. Chief turned followed her out of the alleyway. The Arbiter was an Elite, a good-for-nothing alien scumbag that had hunted and killed many humans. But yet he and the Arbiter had been able to put aside their differences to fight on the same side and save both their races from the idiotic liar that called himself Truth. Nafalis stopped and turned to him. "You all right Chief?" He looked down at her, Avery wagging his tail as he stood beside her.

"I was in a war tytär, I have seen and done things you couldn't even imagine. I am going to be thinking a lot and you should not expect me to tell you what I am thinking about," Chief told her. Nafalis said, nor did, anything as Chief continued to walk down the sidewalk. Nafalis looked down at Avery before sighing and following Chief down the sidewalk. She jogged a bit to catch up with him and looked over at him curiously. Chief didn't look back as he continued to walk. "So, what did you get out of him?"

"I know a place where they could be keeping A'ala. It's a long shot, but I think we should try it," she told him. Chief nodded and continued to walk in silence with Nafalis at his left side. Avery trotted beside her with a smile on his face. Chief glanced over at him. A very strange dog.

...

Chief ducked under the gunshot that flew over his head and he charged the man down, knocking him to the ground with one hit to the jaw. His gun flew up in the air and Nafalis caught it with ease and cocked it before aiming it at him. He looked up at them and gave a scared look. He swallowed nervously as Chief took out his own pistol and aimed it at him.

"The entrance, where is it? And don't play funny with me, I know the base is here," Nafalis snapped. The man looked from Chief to hear, confused at all this. "You're wearing an army uniform and you shot at us, they don't have army men in the middle of an alleyway for no reason. Now where's the entrance!" The man shook with fear. Chief put a hand on Nafalis's gun arm, making her lower it. He walked over to the man and reached out a hand to help him up. The man took his with only slight hesitation and got to his feet.

"I understand you're not supposed to let us know, but it's of importance I assure you. Now, please. Where's the entrance?" Chief asked calmly. The man was silent for a moment, a curious look on his face. But a few short moments later he pointed behind him to a large box. "mulțumesc." Chief walked over to the box and tipped it over, reaveling a small door that Nafalis opened and jumped down into with Chief following right behind. Avery barked and ran into the hole. The man just blinked in confusion. What had just happened?

...

Nafalis took out her pistol and shot two guards in the heads, slow and painless. She nodded to Chief and they ran out into the room. The base wasn't very large but had many twisting hallways that were very confusing from time to time, seeing as they all wove in and out of each other and the pair could never really tell where they were. Chief pointed too a small window.

"Perhaps we can see something," he whispered. Nafalis nodded. Chief walked over to the wall and leaned forward against it. Nafalis hopped up onto the table and jumped over onto Chief's shoulders. She quickly got her balance and looked into the window. She let out a small gasp.

"He's there, chained up. But how do we get there?" Nafalis grunted in surprise as Chief moved back. She dropped forward but he caught her and set her on the ground. She turned to him, a serious look covering her features. "Any ideas?"

"Come on," Chief said running down a hallway. Nafalis and Avery followed close behind him. Chief shot the two guards in front of the doors and stood in front of him. They both just stood there a long moment, thinking. Nafalis looked over at him. "You know that you may not be able to come with me." Nafalis's heart sank at this. It was true. Chief had to go back to his time, but Nafalis was already in her time so she may not be able to travel with him. But she was unsure.

"Yes, I know," she told him. Chief nodded sharply and kicked the door down. Nafalis put her arm up as a bunch of dirt flew up into the air and threatened to enter her eyes. She put her arm down and looked into the room. A'ala snarled at them as they entered. Avery growled at the Brute angrily. Chief stepped forward towards him with two steps and silence filled the room. Chief whirled around as a loud explosion sounded. Nafalis jumped out of the way as the wall collapsed. She stood up and they stared at the door a moment before turning and looked at A'ala as he pulled on at chains, starting to break them. "I can't believe we just walked into a trap."

"Were is so easy," Chief said, repeating the Arbiter's words. He pulled Nafalis behind him and backed away from A'ala. Avery stood at Chief's side, growling. Something in the pit of Chief's stomach told him this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks, the latest episode for Future Shock! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I've decided this story isn't going to be very long. It will be interesting, but not extremely long. Why not? Because my brain will not allow me to make it really long, or else I will lose interest and stop writing entirely. And I don't want to do that. Anyway, the questions!**

**Minor OC: Did we (the humans) or did we not try to control the flood?  
**

**Major OC: In the next chapter someone joins them while fighting A'ala. Do you think it will be:  
**

**1) Doug  
2) Sparky  
3) Someone we don't know yet  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	10. Another Author's Note

**You! Yes, you, the person reading this Author's note. I need your help. You see, my mean older brother deleted an entire fight scene I had written down and now I can't come up with anything! A tragedy really. I'm running low on free-time and creativity at the moment. I was hoping you guys would be willing to help me out and write a short fight scene between Nafalis and A'ala for me? You can insert any of your own OCs you like, create their surroundings, and everything! But please, can you help a fellow writer out? Come on, p****lease? Pretty pretty please? I'm begging here! School is piling up along with a million other things and I need some assistance here, huh? So will you do it?**

******If you decide to please send it in a PM or email me at petchricorfanfiction-at-yahoo-dot-com. I would really appreciate your help!  
**

******~Petchricor  
**


	11. Seperated

**Who's ready for the second to last chapter?! Yes, it's sad, but also very exciting! And sorry I took so long, life is getting very busy lately. But I will finish this, promise!  
**

**Anyway, the answer to the questions. For the minor OC the answer was yes. On the ship _The __Mona Lisa_. You can read all about it in the book Halo Evolutions that is full of short stories. For the Major OC the answer was someone we haven't met yet. (Though some of you might know him, let me know if you do!) Also, I am not switching to Nafalis's POV right away, so until the first page break it's from Chief's POV, but than it changes to Nafalis's POV. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chief felt his feet hit the ground below him and he looked around in the barely lit room he stood in. He could see A'ala's figure start to stand up a few feet away from him. He felt himself tense at the sight. This was the last time he had to kill this bastard. At least, he hoped so. He looked around him to find Nafalis, but he could not see her. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look, but he still could not spot her. He looked back over at A'ala to see him gone. He grabbed his pistol and cocked it, scanning the room for A'ala's form as he backed up. He froze and his body became ridgid as he backed up into something, something that was not a the wall. Chief slowly looked up to see the brute standing behind him. _Shit!_ He whirled around and let a round escape his pistol, A'ala let out and angry growl and grabbed him by the throat.

"We meet again Demon," he hissed. Chief growled right back at him as he tried to pry his hand away from his throat, but it wasn't working. He coughed as he continued to try and pry the hand away, but it merely tightened. Chief coughed three times and gasped for breath. A'ala gave a smirk. "How gratifying to know that the demon died at my hand!" He let out an evil, dry chuckle and squeezed tighter. Chief gasped loudly and pulled on his grip. That's when something made contact with A'ala's skull.

...

Nafalis pushed herself to her feet to see Chief being held up in the air by that Brute A'ala. She glared and looked around her. She grabbed the first thing she saw. She notice that it was a a very large rock. She turned back to look at them as Chief made a gag/cough noise. She tossed the rock at them, hitting A'ala right in the face. He looked over and growled, letting Chief drop to the ground. He started over towards her. She gulped. Shit, now what? She gasped as the light suddenly went out. A huge hand grabbed her and pulled her in one fast motion. There was a loud _crash! _and Nafalis heard two gunshots. The light came back on and she saw Chief holding A'ala in a headlock. But than who was holding her? Nafalis looked over.

"Hi," came a very firm, but kind, voice. Nafalis raised an eyebrow at the man who stood behind him. "I'm Simmons, I thought you might like some help. AH!" He jumped out of the way of a bullet, pulling Nafalis with him. "Whoops." Nafalis gave him a funny look, what was wrong with this guy? She looked back over at Chief as he and A'ala fought. A knife made contact with Chief's shoulder. Nafalis let out a gasp of surprise and stood up, heading towards him. But Simmons grabbed her. "Oh no, I don't think so." Nafalis stared over at Chief as he pulled out the knife and stabbed A'ala in the neck. It didn't look like Chief was too hurt.

"I don't think so," Chief hissed as he punched A'ala in the face. A'ala growled and went to grab Chief. Chief quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the head, leaving the body to fall to the ground. Nafalis smiled a bit, but Simmons still didn't let her go. That liquid started to surround Chief, he looked around at it before turning back to her. Nafalis pulled on Simmons's grip, but it didn't let go.

"Chief!" she called after him. "No! Let me go! CHIEF!" But it was too late, there was a bright flash of light and Chief was gone. Nafalis fell to her knees, Simmons finally letting her go. She stared at where Chief had once been, but now he was gone. They hadn't known each other very long, but he was her friend, and now he was gone. She clenched her fist. "Why didn't you let me go?" Her voice was very quiet as she questioned the man behind her. He grabbed her by the ribs and pulled her too her feet.

"I don't know," he told her. "I just, didn't." Nafalis huffed and shoved passed him.

"Just show me the way out of here," she told him. "I can do the rest." Nafalis picked up a pistol from the ground and put it on her hip, turning to Simmons and giving him a serious look. Simmons gave her a funny look, as if he was surprised by her. "I will find a way to him, I don't leave my friends behind. Ever. Now, which way?" Simmons didn't move for a very long time, and stayed silent. But soon he walked over towards her.

"I get to come with you," he told her. Nafalis growled and nodded sharply.

"Fine," she grumbled as Simmons walked passed her and she followed behind him. She really didn't want this guy to come with her, but it didn't seem she had a choice if she wanted to get back to Chief. They walked through winding hallways and in and out of different rooms. Nafalis narrowed her eyes, she had to find him. Though how she would do it, she didn't know.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I don't have a whole lot of time to write it so I can't make it as long as I normally do. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Also, I'm not doing a question at the end of this chapter because the next one is the last one. Anyway, ****I have to go now.**

******Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
